The bow tie
by wilsonstories
Summary: Five times Sonny ties Will's bow tie and the one time when Will has to do it himself. Look forward to your opinions and feedback! Characters belong to DOOL


**For the first time I am using Sonny's POV. Hope you all like it.**

**Sonny's POV**

I am waiting in the living room of Will's mom while he is putting his tuxedo on to see if it still fits. I check my phone to kill the time, but when he walks in I look up immediately. His voice sounds surprised when he says:

"Wow, it still fits."

I just have to tease him:

"I cannot believe my boyfriends owns a tuxedo..."

"Yeah well, with so many weddings my mom has had this was actually cheaper in the long run."

I cannot believe how handsome he looks wearing the tuxedo and I smile when I look at his gorgeous face. He is holding the bowtie up, admitting he does not know how to tie it. I gently take it from him, unable to resist to do it for him:

"Allow me."

"Wow... I can't believe I have a boyfriend who knows how to tie a bow tie."

I just fiddle with his buttons and try to keep my hands steady, while I feel nervousness taking over while I am falling in love just a little bit more. I cannot believe he is not seeing how head over heels in love I am when his insecurity shows:

"Seriously though... do I look... I don't know... dorky?"

I don't understand how he can ask this question when I am basically drooling in front of him. I try to stall a bit by asking:

"Honestly?"

He nods and I decide to be honest:

"I think you look incredibly hot."

His smile is absolutely perfect and I pull him in for a soft, sweet kiss. My hands cup his face while I enjoy the feeling of his soft lips against mine. When we let go his eyes are light blue and I clear my throat in an attempt to focus on the bow tie. Standing so close to him, touching him and feeling his eyes on my face, makes all this a very romantic experience, and I know I will remember this forever:

"I say it looks good... here you go..."

I pull on it a few more times even though it already looks fine. And when I finally let go, he slowly and slightly hesitantly turns around. As the whole purpose of this was just to see if the tuxedo still fitted, he says:

"OK then, I'll go take it off..."

I hear he is trying not to laugh and I can't help giggling a bit. While he walks away I enjoy the view, while making a note to myself that Will in a bow tie in something that should be repeated as often as possible. When he comes back, still sexy but now dressed in a more casual look, I hold the door open for him:

"Let's go."

(...)

I have never been so proud in my whole life. I look into the mirror one more time, gently touching my hair to make sure it stays in place, and then walking back into our living room. Will turns around to face me and his lopsided smile makes me want to hug him. But before I reach him he says:

"Look at you all dressed up..."

I look down at my black shirt and black suit, and smile when I look at him:

"Well, I better... I am the boyfriend of a graduate today..."

His smile is shy and take the last few steps and give him his hug. I enjoy the way he leans into me, and I know what is next, but I decide to stop him before it is too late:

"Don't mess with the hair, honey..."

He is laughing now, but I just don't care. When we let go I see how he squints his eyes slightly while shaking his head:

"How vain are you..."

I shrug my shoulders and push him into the kitchen counter:

"When we come back tonight you can mess it up all you want..."

"I will make sure to remember that..."

"I know you will..."

His face suddenly turns serious and his hands lock behind my neck, just under my hair line. His eyes look into mine when he softly says:

"Seriously though... thank you for your support, and for always believing in me... for just holding me when I fell asleep during a movie... for not complaining when I had to study again and again, or when I was all nervous and stressed for an exam... thank you Sonny."

I just smile my happy big smile and I nuzzle my nose against his:

"I love you babe... and I am so very proud of you."

We kiss softly and when we let go he sighs deeply:

"OK then, let's go."

I shake my head and walk over to the kitchen table to pick up his bow tie:

"Not so fast babe... you have to wear a bow tie."

"I'd rather not Sonny... you are not wearing a bow tie... or even a normal tie for that matter."

"I'm not graduating... and I like it when you wear a bow tie..."

His cute smile shows me that I won and that he will wear the bow tie. I hand it to him but he shakes his head:

"You do it..."

"But I taught you how to do it..."

"I guess I forgot."

The smile he is smiling now tells me that this time I am loosing, so I stand before him and start tying the bow tie. I feel his eyes on my face and try to keep my eyes focussed on the tie. When I am ready I look into his eyes and he whispers:

"Just so you know... the best part about wearing a bow tie is that you tie it."

I just kiss him, unable to say anything. He always does this... he suddenly says something that may be random, but it makes my heart jump and I have to catch my breath because it is just so very sweet. It is those little things that show me that I am the centre of his world, just as much as he is mine. I grab his hand and pull him towards the door, through the hallway and to my car. When I start the car I feel his hand squeezing my thigh:

"Let's go..."

(...)

I lean on the bedroom door post while enjoying the view of my half naked boyfriend eating cereal in the kitchen. I never get tired of looking at his muscular body, especially while knowing that he is all mine. He turns around and smiles when he sees me:

"Creep..."

I shrug my shoulders and walk over to him to kiss his cheek:

"Looking forward to today honey?"

"Well... my mom has been married before so I can't say it's unique... but yeah... I hope it will be a great day..."

I get my own cereal while standing with my back towards my boyfriend. When I turn around I catch his staring eyes towards me and I smile:

"Now who is the creep..."

He stands up and takes the bowl with cereal from my hands to place it on the kitchen table. Then he turns back to me and pulls me close. His lips are on mine and I feel slightly overwhelmed by the way he kisses me. When he lets go we are slightly out of breath and my heart is racing in my chest.

"What was that about?"

His eyes never let go of mine and the deep blue makes me feel as though I am losing myself into him. His voice is like a whisper when he says:

"I just love you so much..."

I lean in for one more peck on the lips and then I sit down to eat my cereal and he gets a shower. When he walks out with only a towel around his waist I have to use all my will power to stay where I am. I get a shower as well and when I walk into our bedroom to get dressed, he has already hung my suit out. He is sitting on our bed to tie his shows while wearing his blue shirt and black suit, and I smile when I catch his eyes:

"You look good babe..."

He just looks at me from head to toe while I am only dressed in a towel, and he smiles widely:

"You too honey..."

I make a face and grab some boxers. When my hand reaches to take the towel from my waist he sighs:

"Seriously Sonny... now is not the time to mess with my head."

"What Will... I am trying to get dressed..."

"I know, but right now you are naked and all gorgeous... and I get all these ideas in my head. I'll wait in the living room."

He smiles and I blow him a kiss. He doesn't know that he just did it again, saying the most random thing and making me feel as if I am the most special guy in the world. When I am dressed I turn around to straighten the bed, and suddenly spot his bow tie on our dresser. I grab it and walk out of the bedroom. He just puts down his phone and smiles:

"That was mom, all stressed out... ready to go?"

"No..."

"What? Why not?"

I walk towards him and hold still when I am standing right in front of him. I pull on his tie and smile when he leans back:

"Sonny, what are you doing..."

"This tie is not good enough babe."

"What?"

Even though he is still not knowing what I am going on about... he does let me take the tie off. I grab the bow tie and put it around his neck. His eyes light up and his lopsided slightly insecure smile makes my day.

"You know... the first time I did this I promised myself I would get you in a bow tie more often because you look hot in it... so an occasion like this will not be wasted..."

As the previous times he just stands still while I fiddle with his buttons, his collar and his tie. His eyes are on my face as if he is caressing it in the most tender way possible. We both feel the romantic tension and we cannot help but smile. When I am happy with the tie I try to take a step back. But before I can his arms are around my waist and his lips are brushing mine:

"I love it when you tie my bow tie..."

"I love it when I tie your bow tie..."

"Sonny..."

"Hmmm."

"Let's go."

(...)

I am nervous. I didn't think I would be, but I am definitely nervous. I fiddle with my phone while I am waiting for my boyfriend to be ready to go. I decide to call the restaurant one more time to see if everything is OK. After the coffee house became a successful club, Chad and I decided to open up a restaurant in Salem and tonight is the grand opening. The past months have been very busy and now I just hope everything will go well. My impatience is winning and I shout:

"Will... are you almost ready...?"

He walks into the living room:

"Almost babe."

He looks amazing in his suit and purple shirt, and I smile at him:

"Wow, you look amazing..."

"You too... I like that blue suit with blue shirt on you..."

I grab my keys and am on my way to head out to but his voice calls me back:

"Sonny?"

"Yeah..."

"You are forgetting something..."

"Am I?"

He just stands there in the middle of our living room. His eyes sparkling blue and he gives me the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. I remind myself to breath and walk back towards him:

"What am I forgetting..."

His hand reaches out and hands me something that is soft and black. I hold it for a while and when my eyes meet his he is biting his bottom lip, unsure whether he did the right thing. I shake my head and bite my bottom lip as well, trying to hide what I really feel. I fail though and I whisper softly:

"How are you so incredible..."

His grabs my hips and pulls me in front of him. His eyes invite me to do what I am supposed to do and I reach up to start the routine that we both enjoy so much. I put the bow tie around his neck, but before I start tying I pulls his face towards me for a soft kiss:

"How did you know that this is the only thing to calm me down now..."

He just smiles, a mixture of pride, shyness and utter cuteness, and as always his eyes stay focussed on my face while I turn my attention to the tie. When I am finished I look into his eyes:

"Thank you... for this... and for supporting me with everything... I love you."

"Anytime honey... I am so proud of you..."

His hands reach up to grab my head for a kiss, but I pull back. I see the worry in his eyes but I just smile:

"Don't mess with the hair."

I hold both his hands to make sure he cannot suddenly hide them in my dark styled hair, and lean in for one more kiss. Then I take a deep breath and say:

"Let's go."

(...)

I smile when I walk into the living room and find my boyfriend in the dark, staring at a lit Christmas tree. In the background some Christmas songs are playing to complete the perfect scenery. He turns to me and pats on the floor between his legs. I sit myself down and lean back onto his chest, enjoying the feeling of his strong arms around me. His hand goes through my messy morning hair, and he smiles softly when he whispers:

"I did a real number on your hair last night... didn't I."

I put my head on his shoulder and smile when I think about last night, and the way he gripped my hair in the heat of the moment. And right this moment his hands absentmindedly roam through my hair and I relax under his familiar touch.

"I love Christmas."

"Me too."

We just sit there for a while enjoying the Christmas atmosphere, but are suddenly interrupted my alarm going off. I jump up to grab my phone from the night stand and turn it off. When I walk back to my boyfriend I apologize:

"Sorry, I forgot to turn it off..."

"No, that's OK... we should get ready... your mom said we all had to dress up nicely for today so we better make sure that we do."

I nod and pull him in for one more hug:

"Just so you know... sitting here... with you... was the best Christmas moment ever..."

He smiles and kisses my cheek:

"I agree honey."

We both have a shower and get dressed. This time we both go for the black suit and white shirt, and while I am standing in front of the mirror trying to figure out what to do with my hair, he walks in to brush his teeth. He looks at me with his eyebrows raised and I sigh:

"I don't know what to do with my hair... I guess I'll just put it back..."

He leans over the sink to spit out the toothpaste and then turns to me:

"No babe, just like you normally have it... just... up."

I look at him and shake my head:

"I am all dressed up and my hair should match..."

He is standing behind me and his hands are suddenly in my hair, making a mess of it. When he is finished he whispers in my ear:

"Just put your hair up babe... for me?"

Our eyes meet in the mirror and I smile. He reaches to grab his tie but I am faster. I turn to him and say:

"Let's make a deal... I put my hair up and you wear a bow tie instead of a normal tie."

He squints his eyes, but I see the smile around his lips. He shakes his head and says in a mocking voice:

"Always making sure there is something in it for you..."

I cup his face between my hands to make full use of my big brown eyes. He laughs now and nods:

"OK puppy... I'll get my bow tie."

Five minutes later we meet in the kitchen. My hair is carefully crafted into an I-just-got-out-of-bed look, and he has his bow tie around his neck. As expected it is not yet tied and I pull him towards me so I can fulfil my duty as a boyfriend. His hands are on my hips and while I try to focus on the tie I feel his hands slide to my butt and squeeze slightly. I hold my hands still and look into his eyes:

"Really?"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist..."

"You have to grow up Will Horton..."

He laughs and I shake my head while I finish my work on his tie.

"Thanks babe."

He leans in to kiss me softly and I enjoy the sweet caress. When he lets go of me and walks past me I decide to take my chance. I grab his butt cheek and squeeze, laughing when he jumps up slightly.

"Sonny...!"

"Sorry babe... my turn."

He smile blinds me and I have to hold on to a kitchen chair because it is making me slightly dizzy. He grabs his keys and holds the door open for me:

"Let go."

(...)

I cannot believe I am finally here. I smile nervously at my mom who fiddles with my suit. I look in the mirror one more time to make sure my hair is still up the way Will likes it. My dad pulls me in for a fatherly hug and then I realize I have to go. My dad leaves first to take his seat and I pull my mom's arm through mine.

"Let's go..."

She smiles and her eyes tell me how proud she is of me. I press her arm against me and then we slowly walk down the aisle, holding still in front of father Eric. I kiss my mom softly and whisper a 'thank you mom' in her ear. My eyes roam through the guests and I feel my nerves rushing back when I see they are all looking at me. The music sets in again and I focus on one thing only. I see the person I am going to spent the rest of my life with, walking the same way I did, holding his mother's arm close. My eyes never let go of him when he kisses his mom and I remind myself one more time to just keep breathing. As soon as he turns around and his eyes meet mine I forget all about breathing and I can't help but stare at him. His tuxedo fits him perfectly, his white shirt makes him look every bit the groom, and his eyes have never been so bright. He smiles his lopsided smile, slightly shy and mostly sweet and cute, and I feel my heart rate increase significantly.

"Hi."

His voice in no more than a whisper and I whisper back:

"Hi."

"Just breath babe..."

His eyes tell me he is teasing me, but I do as he says and take a deep breath. I look at him again and suddenly my eyes focus on one thing:

"You wear a bow tie..."

"Yeah... you always seem to like it..."

I nod and look into his eyes quickly, and then returning my focus on the tie. I can't help it, I just have to know:

"Who tied it..."

He smiles and I feel slightly irritated when he whispers:

"You sound a bit jealous babe..."

"I just want to know who tied it..."

I am not letting this go. Our guests must be wondering what we are whispering about, but I don't care how long this is going to take. He takes a step closer to me and when I see the love in his eyes, making them all soft and sweet, I feel the butterflies in my stomach. He leans in and I feel his breath in my ear:

"I did it myself... the first time ever and the last time ever... I promise..."

I smile and feel myself relax. But I just have to do it... I lift up my hands and just pull on the bow tie as if it was not straight. I whisper again:

"That's better..."

Father Eric clears his throat and we turn towards him. I look at the man at my side one more time before the ceremony officially starts. His smile is radiant when he says to father Eric:

"Let's do this."


End file.
